Solo Por Amor
by OOKANI
Summary: Es su noche de bodas y tienen que consumar su matrimonio, pero ellos lo haran solamente por una razón.[Yoh x Anna]...ONE SHOT


¡Hola! Este es otro fic lemon Yoh x Anna y va dedicado a **yukari** ya que su pareja favorita es esta y me alentó a seguir escribiendo, muchísimas gracias y aquí esta este fic, espero lo disfrutes, ya que esta hecho con mucho cariño, ah, y también muchisimasgracias por el review.

**

* * *

**

SOLO POR AMOR

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de aquel majestuoso hotel de aquella bella ciudad, se puede observar a dos jóvenes entre las penumbras, sentados cada uno casi a cada extremo de esta.

El chico se encontraba sentado en la cama, con la mirada baja, incapaz de mirar a la joven, los nervios eran su fiel acompañante aquella noche, al igual que el de la chica que se encontraba sentada en una silla y, al igual que el chico, con la mirada baja. Ambos se encontraban temerosos de lo que debería suceder¿la razón, era su noche de bodas, apenas unas horas atrás se había llevado acabo la ceremonia, muy alegre a decir verdad, entre incidentes y risas, para después partir a aquel hotel a disfrutar de su noche de bodas, sin embargo¿cómo podrían consumar ese matrimonio, si en todo el tiempo de prometidos siquiera se agarraron de las manos? Y ahora, les piden que tengan relaciones¡como si fuera tan fácil, así, que por eso se encontraban ahí casi a obscuras y en silencio, al llegar solo acertaron a cambiar sus ropas, para colocarse las yukatas y sentarse cada uno en el lugar que se encontraba.

Anna... – hablo el chico, con nervios reflejados en sus palabras, rompiendo aquel silencio en que se habían sumergidos desde hace rato -este...sabes...si...si tu no quieres no tenemos que hacerlo...ya sabes...eso – dijo al mismo tiempo que su rostro tomaba un tono carmín, al mismo tiempo que provocaba el mismo efecto en ella.

sabes...sabes que...que esto tiene que suceder Yoh, fue por esa...por esa razón que se nos comprometió y se llevo a cabo la boda, para dar descendencia a tu familia – dijo la chica dificultosamente ya que las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta.

Si, lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que estés lista para esto – respondió con pesar – se que esto no es fácil, toda tu vida estar comprometida con alguien, para que después debas tener relaciones con esa persona, solo por obligación

¿y tu? – le pregunto la chica - ¿estas listo para esto¿estas dispuesto a cumplir con esta obligación?

Yo...yo...yo... pues... – dijo el chico poniéndose tenso ante las preguntas de su ahora esposa – pues yo, no lo se, ya que solo se que esto se debe hacer de común acuerdo Anna, no quiero obligarte a nada, ni tampoco que te sientas obligada a hacer algo que no deseas.

Entonces¿no quieres que esto pase? – pregunto mirándolo de reojo

No, no quise decir eso – se apresuro a decir – lo que quise decir es que si tengo que hacer esto debe ser por una mejor razón que por la simple descendencia de una familia, debe ser solo por...

Por amor – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mirándose.

Si, así es Anna, debe ser solamente por amor – decía mientras se acercaba a ella – por amor a aquella persona con la que decida, no tener relaciones, si no hacer el amor – termino de decir, al momento en que se arrodillaba frente a ella.

Entonces, eso quiere decir que no quieres estar conmigo esta noche – decía la chica con tristeza en sus ojos – y si en dado caso lo haces, será solo sexo.

No – dijo alzando el rostro de la chica para que lo mirara – no, eso quiere decir que deseo poder tenerte entre mis brazos esta noche y hacerte mía por que te amo, pero no quiero que tu lo hagas por otra razón, quiero que tu sientas lo mismo, para que esto no se convierta en eso, en simple sexo, sino que los dos hagamos el amor.

Yoh, yo...yo en verdad...también lo deseo– respondió sorprendida por las palabras de su esposo y con un ligero carmín adornando sus mejillas – y no por la obligación sino por amor – contesto finalmente con una ligera sonrisa.

El chico ante tal respuesta se sintió realmente feliz, feliz de no ser el único que ame a su parejaen aquel matrimonio, sino que su esposa también lo ame. Ambos se miraron por un largo rato, tratando de perderse en sus miradas y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que el chico se decido a besar a la joven, beso que le fue respondido casi enseguida, y que se fue profundizando poco a poco.

Anna¿en realidad deseas hacer esto? – pregunto el joven, al mismo tiempo que con esas palabras le pedía permiso a la chica para seguir adelante - ¿estas segura?

si, claro que lo deseo – respondió con una sonrisa jamás vista en ella.

Ante tal respuesta Yoh, la volvió a besar mientras deslizaba sus manos por las piernas de su esposa, introduciéndolas suavemente por debajo de su yukata, para así acariciar sus muslos, provocando que ella diera pequeños respingos ante las caricias que le proporcionaba su esposo, lentamente el chico fue subiendo más sus manos hasta su cadera y luego a su cintura, para después concentrarse en desatar la prenda, al lograr deshacer el nudo de la yukata se separo de ella rompiendo aquel excitante beso en el que se habían sumergido y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos fue corriendo lentamente por los hombros de su esposa la prenda para así descubrir sus pechos y finalmente despojarla de ella.

El joven al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, se quedo embelesado ante la perfección de este, ante aquellos pechos perfectos a su vista, con los pezones erectos demostrándole la excitación de su acompañante, ante aquella estrecha cintura y aquel plano vientre, vientre que en algún momento perdería esa forma para así darle un hijo, ante aquellas caderas redondeadas totalmente dándole una forma única a ese cuerpo y aquellas piernas que durante años había visto por los diminutos vestidos que ella usaba, pero que jamás imagino que se le permitieran tocar.

Eres, hermosa, realmente hermosa, Annita – dijo el chico mientras miraba atentamente el cuerpo de su esposa, totalmente embelesado ante tal espectáculo.

Yoh... – dijo la chica pero al tratar de seguir hablando fue callada por otro beso de su esposo, beso que fue más apasionado que el anterior, demostrando los deseos que despertaron en el al ver su cuerpo.

El chico fue bajando sus besos poco a poco de la boca de ella a su barbilla, luego a su cuello, proporcionándole leves mordisco, para luego posar sus labios en sus pechos, pechos que el beso casi frenéticamente, tratando de saciarse de ellos, primero besando el contorno de ellos, para luego posarse en los pezones a los que comenzó a succionar levemente, luego le proporciono suaves mordiscos, para después hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho, provocando suspiros y gemidos de placer en Anna, gemidos que lo excitaban cada vez más y lo incitaban a seguir, terminada así su labor, fue bajando, recorriendo con su boca y su lengua la cintura de ella, luego su vientre con el que se entretuvo por un momento proporcionándole besos y lamidas llenas de deseo, para posar sus labios en sus muslos e ir besándolos suavemente, primero desde arriba hasta sus rodillas, mientras abría sus piernas gentilmente y volver a subir por la parte interna de estos hasta llegar hasta la intimida de su esposa, antes de decidir si seguir o no alzo la mirada para verla, ella solo mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cada caricia de los labios de él, al ver esto poso su rostro entre las piernas de ella y comenzó a besarla sutilmente, besos cortos, para luego introducir su lengua y tocar aquel botón palpitante en ella, proporcionándole leves roce entre su lengua y este punto sensible del cuerpo de la chica, provocando una reacción de sorpresa en ella al sentirlo entre sus piernas besando su parte intima y así obligarla a abrir los ojos ante la acción de este, para luego soltar un fuerte gemido ante las sensaciones que le causaban las caricias de la lengua de su esposo, no podía negarlo, le gustaba lo que el le estaba haciendo, pero sobre todo le fascinaba que sea él el que se lo estaba haciendo, el que la estaba haciendo sentir y disfrutar aquella noche.

Luego de saciarse de aquella parte del cuerpo de su esposa, levanto la mirada a la altura de ella y la vio, ahí, respirando entrecortadamente, con el rostro empapado de sudor y las mejillas teñidas de un color carmín; ella lentamente fue abriendo los ojos al dejar de sentir los labios de su esposo en su cuerpo, encontrándolo frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro, acerco poco a poco a ella su bocapara besarla nuevamente mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura y ella enredaba sus brazos enel cuello de él; el fue pasando de su cintura, a su cadera, para luego acariciar su espalda y finalmente posarse en sus nalgas y así jalarla levemente hacia delante, colocándola en la orilla de aquella silla, ella por lo pronto comenzó a bajar sus manos por el torso de su esposo, para luego desatar la yukata y despojarlo de ella, al separarse del beso, observo el cuerpo del chico, con su miembro totalmente excitado, listo para entrar en ella, para culminar aquel acto.

¿estas lista? – le pregunto el chico a la joven, mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cuello – no quisiera lastimarte

si...si estoy lista – respondió nerviosa ante lo que iba a ocurrir

el joven retiro las manos del trasero de la chica para posarlas en sus caderas y lentamente, fue introduciendo su miembro en la vagina de su esposa, hasta que se encontró con un impedimento, impedimento que tendría que romper para seguir, pero que seguramente la haría sufrir a ella ya que al tratar de introducirse más, ella dejo escapar un gemido de dolor ante aquella invasión a su cuerpo.

estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo Anna al sentir que su esposo se detenía ante su avance a su interior.

¿segura? – pregunto para cerciorarse del bienestar de su esposa

si, continua – respondió en su oído

Ante aquellas palabras el chico siguió avanzando y con un poco más de fuerza logro romper aquella barrera, pero sin poder evitar el dolor en ella, por lo que se dejo de mover por unos segundos dándole tiempo a ella para que su cuerpo se amoldará a él, para luego comenzar a moverse en un vaivén lento, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado ante el roce de su miembro y la vagina de ella, sintiendo su calidez, su estrechez, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por ser el primero en profanar aquel cuerpo virginal que le fue entregado por sus familias, pero que le fue permitido tocar por ella, por su esposa desde hace unas horas, por su amiga desde la infancia y por su amante apartir de aquella noche y por muchas más, el escuchar los gemidos de la chica lo excitaban cada vez más, deseando más de aquella mujer, así fue aumentando el ritmo de sus penetraciones, que se volvían cada vez más rápidas y al sentir como el cuerpo de ella se contraía alrededor de el, se volvieron también más fuerte provocando gemidos cada vez mayores en ambos amantes.

Luego, el chico se detuvo y tomo a su esposa por los muslos y la levanto de su asiento, para así, sin separarse de ella, llevarla hasta la cama y recostarla gentilmente y posarse el encima de ella, tomarla de la cadera y volver a moverse en ella penetrándola lo más profundo que su cuerpo le permitía, con entradas cada vez más rápidas, fuerte y profundas aquella habitación se inundo de gemidos llenos de excitación y deseos de más, de más placer, de sentirse cada vez más cerca.

La chica ya no podía pensar en nada más que en el placer de sentir a su esposo dentro y fuera de ella cada vez más rápido, que en cada entrada lo hacia con más fuerza y más profundamente, logrando hacerla perder la cabeza y la noción del tiempo, deseosa de que aquel chico, que fue su prometido durante años, aquel que la estaba haciendo suya con tanto deseo no se detuviera jamás; cada embestida de este la hacia gemir más y más casi al punto de los gritos; mientras, el chico no quería detenerse jamás, no quería dejar de sentir aquel placer de estar dentro de ella, de escuchar sus gemido mezclarse con los de él, de escuchar su nombre mezclarse con aquellos pequeños gritos de placer que salían de la boca de Anna, su Anna.

Después de estar por varios minutos envueltos en el placer de aquel frenético vaivén, el cuerpo de la chica, ya no resistió más y sucumbió ante el placer, ante aquel orgasmo causado por su esposo, provocando que soltará un grito de placer, y arqueará lo más que podía su espalda, tratando de sentir más al chico, clavando la uñas en aquellas cama; el joven al ver tal espectáculo y escuchar el grito de su esposa se dejo llevar por el placer y embistiéndola, así con su cuerpo arqueado, provocando que esta ultima penetración fuera más profunda y al sentir los músculos internos de ella cada vez más alrededor de su miembro, soltó un gruñido, asemejando el grito de ella, para así terminar dentro de ella, soltando sus líquidos en el interior de su esposa, para luego derrumbarse sobre ella, totalmente cansado pero satisfecho de aquella apasionada entrega.

El chico se encontraba recostado aun en el pecho de su esposa con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella le acariciaba cariñosamente su cabello, cuando por fin pudo normalizar su respiración, levanto la mirada hacia ella y la vi ahí con un rostro lleno de felicidad, lentamente se acerco asu rostro para besarla, mientras salía de ella y se recostaba a su lado, cuando finalizo aquel beso, la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazo.

Y así se quedaron durante un rato, el acariciando su espalda y cabellera, mientras ella acariciaba el torso de él, hasta que el sueño los venció para dormir placidamente en los brazos de la persona amada; no necesitaban decir que se amaban, después de esta noche ellos sabían lo que el otro sentía, sabían que eran correspondidos en sus sentimientos; y así pudieron disfrutar de su noche de bodas, en aquella habitación de hotel, entre las penumbras, pero en la calidez del cuerpo del otro, ellos sabian que no solo habían tenido sexo, sino, habian hecho el amor.

**FIN **

* * *

¡Hay, que pena, bueno en verdad espero le guste sobre todo a ti **yukari**, bueno me despido, espero me manden review, ya sean criticas buenas o malas.

Hasta pronto, bye, nos tamos viendo banda.

**"Si amas a alguien, no se lo digas solamente demuéstraselo; si amas a alguien no se lo demuestres solamente, díselo; las palabras y las acciones siempre deben ir juntas, ya que una sola jamás demostrará por si sola un sentimiento en toda su magnitud".**


End file.
